


Rough Night Sex

by HuggingBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggingBaek/pseuds/HuggingBaek
Summary: Chanyeol and you are having rough sex in your bedroom





	Rough Night Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was the first smut I've ever written, that is why it is kind of short sorry. I have written 3more already for my twitter account I'm gonna upload them later. please bear with me. Any constructive criticism is welcome

You violently enter the bedroom plunged into half light. Your lips are stuck from the desire that filled your bodies. Lost in your kisses, Chanyeol pushes you against the wall. His tongue is trailing a path between your lips in the interest of dancing with your own. Quickly, you lose your breath and as you swing your head back in order to breathe his teeth are attacking your lobe. You feel them deepening into your flesh. You hear his light moans as he feels you arching against him in response to this delightful pain. He releases his grip in order to slide to your ears.  
  
“God! I want to fuck you so bad!”  
  
You do not have time to answer. He grabs your waist and before you know it your butt is against your bed. You look at him in his big eyes, turning darker from the passion and desire. You feel his hands sliding in your hair gently when suddenly he snatches them and forces you to swing your head back again to expose your neck at his mercy. His hungry mouth attacking it, he runs along your jawline. He puts out his naughty tongue as it starts to humidify the sensitive skin of your neck. You close your eyes, enjoying his mouth biting the cavity of your neck letting everybody know that he has been here.  
  
His hand slides under your shirt, cupping your breast firmly under your bra and playing with your oversensitive nipples with the tips of his fingers. Your hand went in his hair while the other one was slowly getting lost on his crotch. He was hard. Very hard. The warmth between your legs grows even more with the realization of how much he was ready to get inside you. Your fingers caress gently the clothed hardness that lead him to moan louder into your neck. Your other hand slides to the elastic band of his underwear and starts playing with it, feeling his pulse near his dick.  
Suddenly, you remark that he is moving back. He quickly takes off your t-shirt followed by his own. He is hungry and you are about to become his banquet. His lips attack yours immediately. Biting hard and pulling on your lower lip while grumbling lightly, you know he wants more.  
  
His hand rapidly takes off your bra exposing your naked breasts. He steps back admiring your chest for a moment.  
  
When unexpectedly, he buries his face in it, biting your right boob.  
  
The movement is so brutal that you fall on your bed. Chanyeol lifts himself up to look at you worrying that you’ve been injured. As soon as he realizes that you're okay, his look darkens again and he smirks. His lips go back to your bust as he languishingly kisses the red spot his teeth left. You see his tongue making its way to your nipples that he suddenly starts to suck hard. You arch even more watching him sucking hard on your sensitive nub, rubbing yourself against his still dressed hardness. Unexpectedly you remark his body is moving, leaving some space between your bodies while he is starting to suck on your other boob. His hand is slowly going down while he is gripping your nipple with his teeth and pulling on it. His hand opens your pants and his fingers are caressing your already wet panties. You feel it. You feel how his fingers are trailing along the line of your protected labium pushing harder on the spots where he knows your clit is. You wanted him inside you. Now. You moan louder as he pushes your panties aside and slides to your sensitive organ and you groan even louder as his middle finger reaches your clit.  
  
That was it. He couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
He gets up, his eyes full of anticipation. He takes off his jeans with his underwear, presenting you his dick. He is so hard. He undresses just as fast as he did exposing your pubis to him. You start to open your legs slowly and teasingly when suddenly he grabs your thighs and forces you to move your legs widely apart. You groan from the sudden pain.  
« Are you really trying to tease me? Do you need me to give you a lesson? » he asks with his low voice.  
  
You feel his full long limb penetrating you violently. You scream at the unexpected movement. He goes out fast and enters you with the same brutality as before; shaking your whole body. You felt your body moving back as he repeated his movement, increasing his pace. Your headboard starts to hit the rooms' wall as Chanyeol’s dick hits you harder every time. You dig your nails into his biceps as the pleasure increases with every hit. The wave of pleasure in your abdomen begins to grow as he increases his pace, panting. His eyes are locked on you as you arch, and you orgasm feeling your walls tightening around his dick. He cums right after you. Filling you with himself in a loud and noisy groan.  
  
His body falls on your sweaty and panting one.

  



End file.
